Insomnia
When C.J. Garrison's maternal half-sister, Macy Alexander, died in a car explosion she left him her coffee house, Insomnia. 'Storylines' Katie Logan and Donna Logan were thrilled when they received an "anonymous" tip that Stephen Logan, who had walked out on the Logans years before, was in Arizona. (It was really a hint dropped by Stephanie Douglas, who wanted Stephen to lure Beth Henderson away from Stephanie's husband, Eric Forrester.) Stephen and Beth indeed reconciled, then moved to Paris. Afterwards, Katie faded into the background for years, but could occasionally be seen working at the Insomnia Café, or when Brooke Logan needed a babysitter. Shortly after Macy's death, Amber Moore had a party at their apartment and she and C.J. were mistakenly arrested for drug possession. Child Protective Services took the baby away, letting the child live with Rick Forrester. The Forresters got a court order to force Amber and Eric Jr. to move moved in with them. Amber persuaded them to let C.J. move in as well. C.J. won temporary custody, allowing the three to move back to their old apartment. He and Amber made plans to marry, since he had fallen in love with her and she admitted to having feelings for him. The Forresters were desperate to stop the wedding so Rick could be with Amber and raise Eric Jr. They managed to track down Deacon Sharpe, Eric Jr.'s biological father, who then interrupted the ceremony to announce that Eric Jr. was his son. While C.J. believed he and Amber still had a future together, Rick and Stephanie Douglas repeatedly urged Amber to realize her best chance for custody was with Rick, that she still had feelings for Rick. Finally, a few weeks later, Amber agreed to move back in with Rick. She told C.J. before a surprise romantic dinner he'd planned for them at Insomnia. C.J. was devastated. With Eric Jr. already being fought over by two fathers, C.J. was forgotten about, and immediately faded into the background. C.J. came back to town in 2002, with a huge chip on his shoulder for everyone, especially the Forresters. He also began running the coffee shop, Insomnia, again. He was very mean to Bridget Forrester, his old friend, when she came into Insomnia looking for a job. Bridget eventually wore C.J. down until he became nice to her and he eventually offered her a place to stay, in the apartment right next to his. While working with C.J. at his new restaurant, Insomnia, Bridget decided to attend medical school to become a doctor where she met her mentor, Mark Maclaine. The two eventually began a relationship while C.J. became jealous. C.J. and Mark then discovered that they were half-brothers. Not wanting to come in between them, she eventually broke it off with both C.J. and Mark and suddenly found herself becoming attracted to Ridge Forrester after learning that Ridge was not Eric's biologically son. When their relationship failed, Bridget began dating Oscar Marone, who was brought into the hospital after being shot. Oscar later proposed marriage to Bridget after a few dates and they left together for Copenhagen. A few months later, however, Bridget returned alone, announcing that she and Oscar had broken up. In February 2007, C.J. returned to Los Angeles to MC a karaoke night at his café Insomnia and visit his mother Sally Spectra, who was not well. Evidently by that time he had resolved his differences with Rick, as the two were friendly toward one another. Later that year, C.J. and his father Clarke, assisted Sally sell Spectra Fashions to Jackie Payne. It was revealed that the company now running Spectra had filed for bankruptcy and the title had reverted to Sally, who was now living in France, not wishing to return to Los Angeles. Jackie renamed the company "M. Fashions", hiring Clarke as head designer and returning it to a knock-off firm. Oliver Jones arrives in Los Angeles in 2010 looking for his sister, Agnes Jones, at Jackie M Designs. After relocating to Los Angeles to be with his sister, Oliver lands a job as a DJ at Insomnia Café where he meets and flirts with Hope Logan. Across the room, however, Oliver also catches the eye of Hope's rival, Steffy Forrester as she takes an interest in him. When Hope is drugged and nearly raped by Graham Darros, the same man who had also raped Agnes, Oliver comforts her at the hospital with a teddy bear, to which intrigues Hope. In December 2010, C.J. returned to L.A. for a brief visit, revealing that he now resides in San Fransisco. C.J. had returned to close down his Insomnia café as the distance from San Francisco to Los Angeles was proving difficult. He stated his mother was sailing around the Caribbean Islands with a number of body builders and there was no longer reason for him to visit Los Angeles. Stephanie purchased Insomnia from C.J. and asked friend Dayzee Leigh if she'd like to run the café and offer employment to the homeless. Stephanie renamed it Dayzee's. Category:Companies Category:Coffeeshops Category:C.J. Garrison Category:Macy Alexander Category:Insomnia Category:Former Category:Decors